


Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG

by lizzardsnake, misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss!G-Dragon, Drug Abuse, Hitman!T.O.P., M/M, Mafia AU, Sex, Side pairing: Nyongtori, Side pairing: TOPtori, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: Kwon Jiyong built up his own empire. In a fearsome speed. He reigned Seoul by now. The city knelt in front of him without even knowing it. As GD's business - YG Family - grew, they had made arrangements to secure Jiyong's safety - at least that's what Seunghyun told himself. That it wasn't Ji's urge for control and his distrust and mostly his boredom being the boss. (a bored Jiyong was even worse) No...





	1. On Top of the World

**Kwon Jiyong built up his own empire.** In a fearsome speed. He _reigned_ Seoul by now. The city knelt in front of him without even knowing it.  
By his side - always - his hitman. He was fast, silent, leaving a trail of dead bodies where ever he walked. A fearsome duo known as G-Dragon and T.O.P. None of them could blame a tragic childhood for their „misery“. No, there had always been that itch to conquer the world, making it kneel and burn. There had always been that slight cruel behaviour towards others – manipulation, threats, violence. After meeting they fueled one another. Making it even worse.  
But they made it. Together. On top of the world.  
  
As GD's _business_ _–_ YG Family – grew, they had made arrangements to secure Jiyong's safety - at least that's what Seunghyun told himself. That it wasn't Ji's urge for control and his distrust and mostly his _boredom_ being the boss. (a bored Jiyong was even worse) No...  
  
In the middle of their _company_ they created a group. A kind of inner circle. Brothers. Big Bang. It included besides Jiyong - the mastermind called G-Dragon or short GD - and Seunghyun a.k.a T.O.P. as the right-hand-man:  
Dong Youngbae alias Taeyang - their man for undercover work. He was a good talker, charming and quick to adjust. And a show-off...  
Kang Daesung alias D-Lite - their contact man. Always smiling, an even smoother talker than YB. Not to mention: he always smiled. Even while cutting throats...  
And then there was their youngest, their maknae - Lee Seunghyun known as Victory. Fitting name for one who had to play boss. Though, V.I. was their youngest and sometimes still quite naive, he was an excellent actor. But his best trait: getting what he wanted. Needed someone for the hard work? To beat someone into a mess? Get Ri. He enjoyed that more than he probably should. Bonus: Have a traitor to take care of? T.O.P.Ri were your men. Tabi was convinced: hadn't they picked him to play boss, Ri would have been in charge of their henchmen in less than a day.

  
They were a strange band of brothers. Well, maybe not that strange considered they were criminals. _The_ criminals.  
They might not have had any kind of conscious - no wonder considering how they made money - but they knew what loyalty meant. No matter what, the four henchmen („Boss? Can we call us the 'four horsemen'?“ - „No, Ri, shut up and move your ass to the meeting!“) were loyal to their boss. They were his. Period. No discussion there. The dragon told them to jump, they did knowing instinctively how high. He told them to jump of a bridge... well, keeping in mind one of them would drag Ji along, they would jump off the bridge no matter what. Each of them knew exactly: if one fell, all of them would follow. Beyond death. Their loyalty and trust had been the reasons why Jiyong picked them in the first place. It was hard to trust anyone. Not with the game they played.

  
So things happened. Naturally. When drunk, when high on adrenaline, when there were itches to scratch. No questions asked. Never. And the best thing: no strings attached there. Besides the loyalty, the feeling of family, of a home.  
All five of them knew – paraonoid or not – only in that small circle was a safe haven for them.

 

 **Imagine** how they'd react if someone breached into their kingdom:

The rumors of a mole in the midst of them had been true. A _traitor_. The worst of the worst, Seunghyun thought. And how do you treat the worst? With the worst you got yourself.

Seungri's phone vibrated on the dark wood of his desk. Finally. „It's Chinwho. Taeyang's sure about it“, he told the other two – Tabi standing behind Seungri who was sitting in that way too comfortable leather chair. The hitman's arms rested on the back of it as he leaned forward to read the message. Jiyong leaned against the desk watching his men. Just _thinking_ they had a traitor among them put his mood down. Actually have one was even worse.  
  


GD wasn't a person who trusted that easily and of course not everyone. In fact, when it came to that topic he could count them on one hand. Seunghyun, Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri. Short: Big Bang. Oh and his hairdresser. Every now and then he had to change them, because they fucked up or they asked to many questions (they were always so chatty and noisy and sometimes he couldn't help himself and spill some beans) There were some tragic events among his past barbers, accidents, death in the family, you name it. Jiyong sighed, as he run his fingers into his _now_ bright orange hair. It was so exhausting to find someone who just understood his damn job.

So it was Chinwho. That rat.  
He had expected it already. Always. Traitors everywhere he looked. It was easier to watch the company from _within_ , not taking any spotlight, to the few who knew him he was just a little street gangster, a bit robbing here, a bit talking there, no big deal. Everyone would've laughed when they told them he was the man behind it. And they usually did, when he shared his little sectret. Their last blissful half an hour, or less. That's why he didn't want to sit in that big chair and stroke a white cat or some sorts, no, _just_ being The Boss was so....boring.

Instead it had become Seungri's job. At first the idea of someone impostering the boss sounded crazy to Tabi. Man, how should they have played that? Yeah, okay, most people hadn't seen Jiyong. And if, they usually died. With a nice bullet in their heads. A very pretty bullet. A gift from the dragon to Seunghyun. The colour of the metal always fitted his hair colour thanks to the boss since they started to make good money. It became the hitman's trademark. Making him the face people were scared of.

A smirk tugged on T.O.P.'s lips as – in a practiced motion he had done over and over again – he followed Seungri, Jiyong beside him as they walked to the elevator at the end of the room. „The triads, huh?“, the eldest asked. Jiyong just nodded in response. „Thought so.“

Seungri stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors had opened not listening to the conversation. Was there any anyways? His mind had already wandered off to what was going to happen: So, there's this asshole who betrayed them. Who had spilled secrets. And Ri, he would spill his blood for that. It was a weird kind of fun and the best excitement. He was going to step into a room with his hyung who let him do his favourite part of that job. Ri always got the first hit. Mentally and physically. In his mind formed a scenario already, how he was going to approach the mole. How he would threaten him. Scare him before his fist would meet his face.  
He let his hyung stand in front of him. Their boss always in the centre. That's the rule.

Anticipation filled the elevator as the trio stood there, waiting for the metal cage to arrive at the lower floors. Jiyong sighed a second time. He didn't know if he should be excited or just dissapointed.  
Excited because they were going to stand in that room. Pretty cliché to be honest: dark, dirty, dim. Lights flickering and the rat bound to a chair with a black mask covering his face. Jiyong liked that. It had its own charm and whenever they were down there his two boys were so eager to give him a good show.  
Disappointed because Chinwho betrayed them. _Him_. Simple as that. He was the one who took Chinwho in, gave him a job, a purpose, a goddamn family and that fucker? He bit the hand that fed him. Well, technically V.I.'s hand because for everyone he was the boss. But he was the one who felt the pain.

The _ping_ of the elevator pulled them back out of their thoughts. Seunghyun stepped out first, eyes scanning the hallway in front of him. It had become a natural habit of his. Always looking for danger. Even in their own kingdom. Especially when their safe haven had been broken in.  
  
Tabi opened his jacket pulling out two black leather gloves he put on immediately. He came to a halt at a door to his left. It was made out of thick metal. Good enough to swallow screams. He put his hand on the handle looking back at Seungri and Jiyong.  
  
„Ready?“, he asked left eyebrow raised and **a grin on his face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, lizzardsnake and I are writing.
> 
> _____  
> Story idea: lizzardsnake & misswinterfell  
> G-Dragon: lizzardsnake  
> Both Seunghyuns: misswinterfell
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> GOD 하면 오해 | It's a mistake to call me GOD (prequel)  
> 탕탕탕 || Sober (side-story)  
> One bullet (sequel)


	2. Choose wisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Jiyong was around, both, Seungri and Seunghyun, were so eager to deliver a good show for their boss' entertainment. It was no competition between them but a feeling of satisfaction to see Ji's face lighten with amusement. A rush, a high better than any drug could provide. Daesung often mused that the reason why they clicked so well was due sharing the same first name. Maybe. Maybe it was just the fun of torturing and pain and fear. Maybe it was the adrenaline and endorphines that came along why they enjoyed the double sessions. And with Jiyong – it all had reached a completely new level.

**Ready?", Seunghyun asked,** left eyebrow raised and a hint of a grin on his face. He opened the heavy metal door, stepping in first. He held it open for Jiyong and Seungri walking in before he let the door fall shut.

Moving around the chair, Seunghyun stood behind Chinwho who was bound to the wooden furniture. The hitman's eyes settled on the other two - Seungri standing right in front of the chair, G-Dragon standin behind him, balancing on his feet back and forth, arms swinging slightly. An unspoken question: _Pull it off now? Fine._

And he did. The rat blinked his eyes. Though the light was dim, it was too light for someone who had been sitting in the dark. Chinwho's eyes shifted around the room, over Jiyong's and finally Seungri's face.

„Where... what? Oh God, b-b-boss!“, the man stuttered as Ri crouched down with a smirk. „Yes~?“, the youngest nearly purred. „I-i-i-it wasn't m——“

V.I. put his hand over the man's mouth. „Ahhh... Chinwho! Stop stuttering. You make me feel as if I already  _did_ something to scare you.“ He felt the irritated breathing of the man on the back of his hand. „Take a deep breath, Chinwo, and then you are going to tell me  _everything_  you did. Come on, be a good boy. It's your last chance, yeah?“  Seungri smirked. It was always so funny when they looked at him with eyes wide from fear. And peeing in their pants like little rugrats.

The mole nearly pissed himself when Seungri got so close, causing Jiyong to smirk. The rat was trapped between the youngest and eldest of his men. What a sight! Scary for those on the wrong side for sure.

„If I let go, you  _talk_ , yes? Good.“ V.I. let go whiping his hand on the man's shirt. „I-I-I haven't told them. No-not a... please... believ- T.O.P., man, I would... sir, I honest-“ The worm turned from Seungri to T.O.P. and finally to the dragon.  Of course, he didn't talk. Just stuttering, lame apologies and begging... Nothing which interested Seoul's king.

Jiyong sighed again. "Oh, all this babbling. Chinwho, really? Bet you talked much more with the others, huh? Crawling so deep into their ass' until you came out of their mouths again. You. Are. Dis-gus-ting." GD looked at his nails - much more intersting, seriously. He just offered a short glance, seeing the confusion on the man's face. Ji couldn't blame him for that. "Ri? Would you mind _loosening_ his mouth a bit? We really need to break the ice here."

Death sentence.  The moment Jiyong spoke to the rat, Tabi knew how that was going to end. No doubt there anyways. What more did such bastards deserve, huh?  Jiyong and Seunghyun worked together perfectly. Years over years of working together had melted them into a perfectly synchronized threat to the world. At times they didn't even need words to communicate. A glaze, a gesture - T.O.P. knew the signs.

„Ah, man, you ruined foreplay“, Victory pouted as he turned to look up at Jiyong.  "Time is money, RiRi, time is money.", he singsang, standing on his tiptoes, grinning like a kid on christmas eve.

Usually GD really enjoyed the so-called  _foreplay_  but unfortunaly he had a little meeting at four, nothing really important but he didn't want rumours that he was not reliable of any kind - even for his small gangster image, he took everything seriously hence there was a reason why he became the King of Seoul so fast. "Besides, he's just shitting himself, you really don't wanna dwell on  _that_  for long, do you?" 

And Victory did as he was told. He stood up, rolled his shoulders. „Oh well, then let's get to the real fun, shall we?“ His voice sounded cheerful but it was laced with a certain hint of threat. As if he had done something like that - like beating up and torture - more than once. And, yeah, he had since he worked for Jiyong.

Seungri curled his fingers to fists and lunged out. His right aiming at the rat's jaw. He then leaned down towards the man and grapped his jaw with his left. He waited a few seconds for a reaction which wasn't consisting of stammering and pleading, Ten seconds the rat had before Ri lunged his left at the man. The procedure went on a few times, blood splattered on Seungri's fingers. 

Tabi had moved from his spot to a table at the long side of the room. With his back to the scenery he pulled out his gun. Making sure that the rat could see it if Seungri hit him right. In slow, controlled movements, the hitman checked his weapon. He took the bullets – in a white-gold tone – and lined them on the table. Counting them before putting them back one after another. Grinning at the small comments GD made while Seungri beat the shit out of the rugrat. The younger one was really good at throwing punches. And GD was really good at watching that. 

"Oh! Oh right into the face! Ah, dang! Uh, that hurt, right? Good.", he giggled, hands on his face as if he couldn't watch the scenery, eyes poking out between his slim tattooed fingers anyway. Dissapointment slowly faded, as long as they caught them and no real information was spread that could harm them - everything was fine. More than that; he really began to enjoy their little  _sittings_  as a trio. 

The dragon's face would've beamed by now but Chinwho didn't use the right words. Jiyong was just dancing around T.O.P - not really dancing, but a light walk with his own rhythm -, tracing the lines of Seunghyun's suit on his back briefly, an almost affectionate touch right before his hand dropped ice cold when Chinwo decided to talk.

„S-stop, please! I-I-I tell you! I was set up. Set up! I promise! It's that bastard Taeyang", Chinwho whined hoping to save his neck.  Wrong, instead  the bastard just signed up for some nice torture.

„Uh, dude. That's low“, Vi hummed, faking appal.  Tabi put back the bullet magazine, a clicking sound filling the room. He placed the gun in the holster and moved  around Seungri's back and left of the mole. In a swift movement Tabi grabbed the short hair in a tight, painful grip and pulled the man's head back starring down on him. „This ain't gonna end fast for ye, fucker.“

It was one thing to betray and hurt  _the king_ but blaming his  _family_ , his  _brothers_ , that was a no-go. A death sentence for sure but without a short-cut. Well, that made two on Chinwho's head then, almost impressive. Almost.

"Nah!"

T.O.P.'s attention shifted just in time to see a rusty saw fall to the ground. Right were Seungri had been standing just a second ago.  „Fuck, G. That was fucking close!“, V.I. complaint.  "Nope." With a loud  _KLUNK_  the machete followed.

Seunghyun watched the scenery. He chuckled.

The hitman  couldn't remember when that had become part of their nature:

The moment Jiyong was around, both, Seungri and Seunghyun, were so eager to deliver a good show for their boss' entertainment. It was no competition between them but a feeling of satisfaction to see Ji's face lighten with amusement. A rush, a high better than any drug could provide. Daesung often mused that the reason why they clicked so well was due sharing the same first name. Maybe. Maybe it was just the fun of torturing and pain and fear. Maybe it was the adrenaline and endorphines that came along why they enjoyed the double sessions. And with Jiyong – it all had reached a completely new level. Soon after Jiyong had watched them the first time, after Seunghyun had seen the light in Jiyong's eyes – as if his hard-on wasn't evidence enough already – Seungri and Seunghyun enjoyed to perfectionate their teamwork for their boss' entertainment.

The threats, the punches, even T.O.P.'s little game with the bullets – of course it was meant to make the rat shit his pants. But it always swiftly turned into a show. Seunghyun had trouble to surpress a grin when he heard GD's comments. The little fucker loved to watch their maknae  _play_. He couldn't blame him. It was indeed a nice view. Their baby brother had changed. No. Wrong. He had evolved.  
There had been a slight shiver running down Tabi's spine when Jiyong's slim fingers had traced light patterns on his back. Tabi was a little lost in his thoughts, in listening to both his dongsaeng. A tingle, a foreshadowing about what was going to happen when they were done, spread through his body as well.

But that had to wait. Fuck entertainment if you spit on the family!

T.O.P.'s fingers dugged into the bastard's skull. Ah a little more and he might pull off his scalp. Hmmm tempting. But Tabi's attention shifted as he heard another _clank_. Followed by Ri's cursing before GD finally had found what he had been looking for. 

G-Dragon turned around on his heels. "Chinwho, help me count." Jiyong held up his fingers. "Taeyang has...what? seven letters right?" A moment of silence, then he shook his head. "No, no don't aswer that. Let's use his  _real_  name, shall we? Youngbae. Eight letters. One more.  Eight is a good number, don't you think? I have a thing for eight. My birthday has many eights." He chuckled, then he brought his face near their  _guest_. T.O.P was so nice to hold him in place. "You have two options, Chinwho. **Fingers or tooth. Choose wisely."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, lizzardsnake and I are writing.
> 
> _____  
> Story idea: lizzardsnake & misswinterfell  
> G-Dragon: lizzardsnake  
> Both Seunghyuns: misswinterfell
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> GOD 하면 오해 | It's a mistake to call me GOD (prequel)  
> 탕탕탕 || Sober (side-story)  
> One bullet (sequel)


	3. Begging is for Losers. And Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have two options, Chinwho. Fingers or tooth. Choose wisely."  
> Seunghyun's eyes were fixed on his dragon. There it was: the reason why he was king, his king , and noone else.
> 
> Warning: Torture Scene (and sexual tension)

**"You have two options, Chinwho**. Fingers or tooth. Choose wisely."

Seunghyun's eyes were fixed on his dragon. There it was: the reason why he was king,  _his king_  , and noone else. The hitman's grip tightened again making sure the rat was looking at Jiyong as he talked to him. Just like the hitman's gaze was fixed on him. Their boss knew what he was doing. Knew it exactly what he was doing to him, to them.

Seungri had stepped back, crouched down and leaned his back against the wall as he watched the scenery in front of him. He licked his lips as he watched. „How 'bout last name as well? All ten fingers!“, he cheered, purring like a kitten which played with its prey.

"All of them! That's a nice idea!", G-Dragon stated, praising his brother. "But wait." He squinted his eyes as if he really had to think about something. "With the last name it's 12 letters." Jiyong took a step back. "No one has 12 fingers...or have you?" First he sounded mildly frustrated because now the number didn't match with the anatomical prospects anymore but then his voice raised a bit with curiosity.

„Then take some toes as well“, Seungri suggested leaning a little forward. His arms were resting on his knees, hands nearly touching the ground. He was ignored by their boss but Seunghyun snorted barely surpressing a grin. He felt the body shaking that still hung on the hair the hitman held between his fingers. Pathetic. And they hadn't even started yet.

"I-I, please...what...?" Chinwho stared bewildered at that question. "No, of course not...I-"

"Thought so.", GD cut him off, he raised his foot and put it on the chair, right between the rats legs (his snake-leather boots needed to go to the dry-cleaners soon anyway). Chinwho backed away. Well at least the whole two centimeter range he had.  Seunghyun on the backside pressed his own knee against the man's back as he flinched away.  _Uh-oh, no getting away._  He pressed harder against the small of the rat's back making him wince. He was trapped - as if he wasn't already - between T.O.P. and G-Dragon who leaned forward again, resting an arm on his own knee.

"What about your little wrinkled nuts down there? I think they count as fingers." GD put some pressure on the touch - not of the good kind. He didn't care what was under his boots: some rugrat testicle or little Chinwho. All that mattered to him was it  _hurt_. Oh yeah and it  _did_.

The youngest laughed when Ji suggested to cut of the bastard's balls. A chuckle, a mean one. „Yes, boss! Can I?“, he cheered, eager to get something to do – he had too much energy just to watch quietly.  Seunghyun on the other hand just listened and grinned. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Victory slowly pacing the room, rounding them. Ah, he was so itchy. Poor little fucker always was.

The traitor whimpered, his lip trembling, he knew what was going to happen as Jiyong asked for some gloves and a nice knife with an angelic voice. V.I. obliged handing the dragon the items. "Oh god no, no, please." Chinwho tried to look around but his head was still in Seunghyung's tight grip. Jiyong observed the sharp knife in his hand, how it reflected that unnatural light down there, he blended his opposite a few times with it.

"You know, Chinwho, it's not a big loss, let's be honest here. I even doubt we'll find them because that moment-" Jiyong's nose almost touched the other's face. He absorbed that look of fear in those brown eyes, every  _please, no, don't, I'm begging you_  was just so  _delightful_. "-that moment you opened your dirty little mouth to tell  _them my_  secrets, that moment your balls crawled back into your body and destroyed themselves." He put his foot down and Chinwho almost shrieked at that movement.

  
The rat was sobbing. How sorry he was and all that  _blah blah blaaah_.

"Oh please, don't be such a crybaby", Jiyong growled with annoyance. How thrilling the begging was the first minutes it bored him to death quite quickly. "Do you really think I wanna see that degenerated thing? God, no.", he chuckled.

Tabi smirked in response. „I know what'cha wanna see“, he said. He didn't care what that piece of shit was thinking. He only had a few minutes – maybe hours if he wasn't such a loser as he seemed to be. Jiyong had raised an eyebrow at T.O.P's comment. "Is that so?", he mouthed but with a cheecky grin on his lips. Of course he knew.

G-Dragon laid the knife back to it's place, the gloves neatly beneath it.  "You should break his fingers. Cutting them will have him bleed out too fast."

The hitman looked at Seungri as he let go of the traitor the moment Jiyong gave them the order. „You, the left“, he said and walked around onto the man's right. As soon as GD turned away from his boys, they started bickering. Left hand, right hand, everytime it was a big topic for them. Well, for Seungri, Seunghyun always made clear who was the one with the chosing privilege. „Always. Why can't I take the right for once, hyung? This ain't fair", the maknae complaint. „Right of the eldest. Now shut up, Ri, an' get to work."

Their conversation was drowned by the man's scream as Tabi broke the mole's pinky. Just a tight grip was all. Human bones were so fragile. Seungri grimaced: „You two ain't fun today.“ It was V.I.'s turn. He tipped on each finger counting. The middle finger. Another crack filled the room, another pained cry.

„Geez, Chinwho, just two fingers. Man up!“, Seungri taunted him. „When I was on the streets, they broke each single bone of my freakin' hand before I even winced!“ GD giggled: "It was just your wrist, don't exaggerate so much, RiRi." 

„It wasn't just my wrist“, Seungri said with a slight pout. „My thumb as well! Oh... no wait. That was a different time. Heh. Sometimes I get confused, ye know?“ The maknae nearly sounded like an innocent child talking about his favourite pet. He looked at the rat excusingly and shrugged. The right middle finger. A crack. A scream. 

Victory waited before he looked down at the man's left hand. _8 for Ji, 12 for for YB..._  „Hyung? Hyunnng~? What's your favorite number?“, Ri looked at Tabi  - dark eyes staring him down - before he started to count again.  „18“, Seunghyun answered not a bit irritated. He had watched Seungri choose what to do or to use next by counting rhymes or numbers. It was all a game for them after all. With his index, Ri tipped each of the fingers, wiggling alittle on the broken ones.  _One, two, three,..._ „Oh the middle again... well then...“ Crack. A scream. The left ring finger.

Jiyong loved Seungri's stories. Most of them were just to scare their victim, a better screenplay most of the time. But every now and then there were real happenings, something true weaved in and he smelled one in Ri's words. "Ooooh!" He came closer to the tree men, creeping up from behind. "That's something new." 

That was a blunt lie. He knew exactly about what Victory was talking. As if his brothers could hide  _anything_  from him. They didn't have to  _tell_  him though, he just  _knew_.

_Seungri story time_  Tabi rolled his eyes. „Shut the fuck up. I swear to God, one day I'm gonna shove something into yer mouth.“ Jiyong's slim fingers slid along broad shoulders. „What the fuck are ye talkin' 'bout?“, Tabi raised his left brow.

Damn, Seungri's distraction didn't work. Another crack. The right ring finger.  „You mean that one time you were too drunk to get it up?“, Seungri replied. A hint of mischief in his voice. Another crack. The left pinky. "Oh Tabi, you've never told me." He nudged his head on T.O.P's arm. The dragon-king leaned forward, poking one of Chinwho's broken fingers. Another scream in the basement. "Spill some details, Vi. Pleeeeeaseee", the dragon begged, pouting as he looked at Seungri.

„There ain't much to tell, ye kno-“, Vi started before he felt an arm wrap around his head, a hand covering his mouth: Tabi had let go of the man's hand - he had been ready to break the rat's right middle finger.  _Oh fuck, ye ain't gonna embarrass me!_  Instead he wrapped his hand from behind over Seungri's mouth. „Time's money. Didn't ya say that, G? No time for Ri's fairy tale", Seunghyun said with a grim look on his face.

Seungri grinned. Tounge darting out to lick over the leather.  _Damn gloves!_ Tabi cursed.  _Little shit!_ He might not feel much through the leather gloves but it was enough to know what Seungri did.  _Goddamit!_  The hitman shifted from one foot to the other feeling his boxers tightening slightly.

Jiyong watched them both, that dirty grin of the younger, the grim look on the older Seunghyun. Oh, how he loved that. They had something to discuss in a few minutes when he had to left the room. Just the imagination of them bickering even more, torturing the mole further made him all tingly between his legs. Now that neither of them had their attention on Chinwho's fingers he leaned closer, poking them again, counting. "Mhm, still not enough." He grabbed one, one of the already broken middle's and pulled it, yanking it to the side. "Uh, that looks unnatural. Oops." He shrugged.

Seunghyun pulled his hand off, giving their youngest brother a death glare which made him grin wider in return. „We gonna talk 'bout that later, ye little shit“, Tabi promised pointing at Seungri before he got back to their orignal work. Only to get distracted again.

"Boys, I have to go.", he sighed. "Meeting at four. I'll be back in an hour." He got on his tiptoes, placing a light kiss on Ri's left cheek, one on Tabi's right. It was totally out of this place, this situation, soft and loving. "It was fun like always.", he chirped, then there was a mischievous smirk on his face.

The hitman raised his left eyebrow when he felt soft lips on his cheek. „Who's with ye? Dae?“ If you listened closely there was a hint of worry in Seunghyun's deep voice. Just a tiny hint. Their boss without anyone companying him? Tabi would never let that happen. It was cute how the hitman worried about him, Jiyong thought. He caught that tiny glimpse in his voice everytime. Of course, he wasn't leaving alone.

"If you beat him into a bloody pulp and he's still breathing when I'm back, I might reward you for your  _hard_  work." But the sound of a  _reward_  whipped away any kind of worry. „Oh yish~ promised, boss! You're going to be very~ happy with us“, Seungri sing-sang. He looked at Ji with a wide grin. Of course they would make Jiyong proud, that's what he was expecting....  _demanding_. They weren't his beloved boys for no reason. „Ain't no reason to be so confident ye get any“, Tabi teased the maknae.  Jiyong bit his lower lip, he knew what his words did to his brothers. Still, the bickering started again before both trailed of starring after GD leaving. For a moment the dragon enjoyed how they looked at him before he turned around, waving. "Behave!" He made sure they had a good look on his ass, as he moved slowly out of the room, banging the door shut loud.

Jiyong made his way through the building, whistling as he meet up with D-Lite. He knew going alone would make Tabi some kind of angry. Besides that, the younger man was always a good company, a smooth talker and even smoother smiling. He loved his smile.

„You're sick!", Chinwho grunted as soon as he was alone with his two torturers. "All of you! What the fuck is wrong with you?“

Both Seunghyuns turned back facing the rat they had totally forgotten about. The rat still was a human being able to speak. „Ay, look who's talking!“, V.I. hummed and leaned a little closer before he turned his face looking at T.O.P. „Just two fingers left each.“ A crack. A scream. Right index finger. „No, two for you, one for me“, the hitman grinned. 

* * *

A good hour and... ten broken fingers, at least two broken rips – of course none too close to the lungs – three teeth lying on the floor, several bruises as well as cuts and a broken chair later:

Seunghyun leaned against the wall, cigarette between his lips. Seungri sat on the table beside him. Legs crossed, arms resting on his tights, his left hand supporing his chin.

„I'm bored“, the younger whined.  
„Shut up!“  
„How 'bout we break his toes?“  
„That bastard's already unconcious.“  
„Maybe he wakes up then.“  
„Geeez, he ain't woken up at the last few punches ye landed on his face.“  
**„Hyung? Did his chest just stop rising?“  
** **„Fuck!“**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three and still no sex. That's weird as I usually prefer short fics xD Writing and reading is such a big difference.  
>  ____  
> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, lizzardsnake and I are writing.
> 
> _____  
> Story idea: lizzardsnake & misswinterfell  
> G-Dragon: lizzardsnake  
> Both Seunghyuns: misswinterfell
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> GOD 하면 오해 | It's a mistake to call me GOD (prequel)  
> 탕탕탕 || Sober (side-story to Chapter 3)  
> One bullet (sequel)  
> 


	4. Daddy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun snorted, about to retort something when Jiyong got closer. "Do you think you deserve a reward?", Ji whispered into Tabi's ear, hand slipping up his chest. With the man pressed against him, V.I. suddenly became that much more irrelevant. His arm snaked around GD's waist, fingers sliding down to his ass pushing him closer, squeezing lightly. A quiet moan slipped passed G-Dragon's lips. „The hell I do, Ji. Right now, actually“, Tabi answered and leaned down closer.
> 
> Warning: Sexual Tension, Torture (or the result of it)

**** **„Hyung? Did his chest just stop rising?“**

**„Fuck!“**

* * *

Jiyong and Daesung got over with the meeting real quick: some talking, some nodding, some useless informations. It wasn't that promising, as expected. "Tell your boss, we're awaiting an answer in the next two days!“, the contact-man told them. They would get one. Probably white-gold bullets in their heads. _Fuckers_.

The meeting lasted an hour, just like G-Dragon had predicted. Slightly frustrated he arrived back at their headquarters. Jiyong run his fingers through his hair, slicking it back as he steadily made his way to the basement. Getting closer with each step, he got his head on other thoughts again. Looking forward to the sight he would get any moment. The traitor beaten down into a mess, gotten the blows he deserved. And his Seunghyuns - all bloody knuckles and stained suits.

 

The dragon slid in, watching the men standing before Chinwho. His hard-on was growing again, making his trousers feel slightly uncomfortable.

„Daddy's home!“, he announced with cheerful excitement.

* * *

 

Tabi pushed himself off of the wall, Seungri followed suit. The hitman gripped the rat's hair and pulled his head back. With his free with leather covered one he grapped Seungri's left and held it close to the moles face. „Yeah, still breathing“, Seungri sounded reliefed.  _That was close..._

T.O.P. let go of Chinwho's hair with a slight push forward. The chains the rat was hanging on from the ceiling rustled. Seunghyun stepped back looking the mole up and down, frowning. „Why did that asshole betray the boss, huh? Shithead's got everything he needed – job, money, someone to fuck. I ain't get it.“

 

Seungri shrugged stepping besides his eldest brother. „No clue. Can't imagine having more fun with some other psychos but you guys.“ Tabi grinned ruffling through V.I.'s hair. „Think, the boss' gonna like this“, Tabi appreciated their work. „Yeah, he better does“, frowned Seungri looking at his fingers. „There's blood on my favourite ring.“ Seunghyun sighed. He put his right arm on Ri's left shoulder using him as armrest. „Why the fuck ain'tcha wearing gloves? Ah, no, no, no. Please, don't say anything. I know. Because ye sicko love to feel-“, he was cut off by the maknae. „-the bones breaking under their skin“, Seungri finished with a grin. „And the ring left some nice marks, look!“ V.I. reached for Chinwho's chin lifting and turning his head to show Tabi the cuts on the rat's face.

 

_"Daddy's home!"_

 

But the hitman wasn't looking at Chinwho nor listening to Seungri. He turned his head to see who  _dared_  to interrupt them. But the questioning look turned into a grin. Seunghyun put out his cigarette on Chinwho's arm which was closest to him as Seungri let go of the man's chin smiling widely. „Ah, we missed you,  _daddy_ “, Tabi smirked and stepped a little to the side to present their piece of art. „Homework finished“, Seungri added happily mirroring his hyung's movement.

 

Jiyong observed their work, noticing all the bruises, the cuts, the anatomically incorrect looking broken fingers. "Excellent.", he praised. He walked towards them, picking a tooth from the floor on his way. "The moles molar.", he snickered. "With the root. Mhm, beautiful.", he acknowledged and held it beween his thumb and index, before he threw the thing away to the side like it was trash. He walked past them, leaning forward to Chinwho, checking his breathing. He was still alive. More or less.

 

Seunghyun let his eyes trail over their boss' body, stopping in the middle. „I see, yer  _happy_  with us.“ Jiyong turned around, purring his answer:  "I'm always happy to see my boys doing their job." T.O.P. hummed: "Always here to please ye“, A hint of a smirk flickered over his face. "How's the meeting?" His question was answered with annoyance distorting Jiyong's features. "The meeting sucked. Arrogant scum, thinking they have something to say. Talking big but don't know shit. I don't want them around." It was obvious to Kwon Jiyong that he had no use for those suckers. Later he'd tell T.O.P whom to shoot or whose tongue to cut out.

 

Seunghyun's face turned back to its usual stoic expression. So, another few heads on his list. „Thinking 'bout changin my hair colour“, he simply added to GD's remarks - the dragon loved Tabi's hair. Black, platin, blue - there wasn't a colour that made this man less attractive. But the hitman'd need new bullets when he re-dyed his hair. For now though, he didn't want to think about those idiots or which whatever-coloured bullet would end their misery of a life. Why keeping busy with such unnecessary things when he had those two pretty henchman around?

 

Seungri poked the hanging shit, fingers digging into bruises and wounds. "I see you were more than sucessful", G-Dragon approved. He softly grabbed Seungri's hand. His gaze wandering over the youngest bloody knuckles, fingers playing with Ri's ring. "All the fun without me and now he's unconscious. What a bummer." Seungri's eyes shifted to Jiyong. He flexed his fingers, making the slight wounds on his skin move. „Wasn't that funny without you, boss. Tabi-hyung doesn't understand my jokes“, the panda pouted. 

 

Seunghyun snorted, about to retort something when Jiyong got closer. "Do you think you  _deserve_ a reward?", Ji whispered into Tabi's ear, hand slipping up his chest. With the man pressed against him, V.I. suddenly became that much more irrelevant. His arm snaked around GD's waist, fingers sliding down to his ass pushing him closer, squeezing lightly. A quiet moan slipped passed G-Dragon's lips. „The hell I do, Ji. Right now, actually“, Tabi answered and leaned closer.  "You sure about that?", GD said with a smirk. The dragon wrapped his arms around Tabi's neck. Their bodies pressed together. „The bastard is out for good anyways. Let Ri watch 'im and get us when the shithead wakes up.“

 

The youngest looked at his hyung. „Oi! I hear you! I ain't gonna babysit that brick!“, Seungri complaint and leaned over G-Dragon's shoulder – chest on back, warm hands on Ji's shoulder – to stare at his eldest brother. He tried to poke his hyung with his right index finger which Tabi caught in a tight grip. „Careful, ye little shit. Or I accidentally break another finger today.“ Seungri pulled his finger out of Tabi's grip. The look he gave him was a mix of a pout and being pissed like a cat you've pulled on its feet.

 

The dragon let his head fall back, resting it on Seungri's shoulder. "Mhm, our little brother is right. Chinwho is boring, he won't wake up so soon." Jiyong licked his lips. "Let him watch  _us_." His warm breath was against Ri's skin as he looked up to Seungri. "He could learn a thing or two ... what do you have in mind, hyung?" T.O.P licked his lips, gaze fixed on the other's mouth as he was talking before flickering to the youngest. There was a hint of surprise, of anticipation and, oooh, was he nervous all of a sudden? T.O.P. grinned. „What'cha think? On yer knees between my legs“, the hitman suggested.

 

God, how much Tabi wanted his boss right there, right then. Fuck the bastard or Seungri watching them! Hearing Jiyong moan, even if it was barely audible, always made the hitman weak. As much as dirty ideas whispered against his - or in that case Seungri's - skin. Seunghyun closed the short distance between them when Jiyong leaned his head back against Seungri. Lightly he bit into Ji's neck, licking over it before he stopped. Seunghyun's gaze settled on Seungri again for a moment.  „Bu' actually: e'erythin' ye want, boss“, he said in a deep purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four and getting closer to sex. We are getting there!  
> ____  
> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, lizzardsnake and I are writing.
> 
> _____  
> Story idea: lizzardsnake & misswinterfell  
> G-Dragon: lizzardsnake  
> Both Seunghyuns: misswinterfell
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> GOD 하면 오해 | It's a mistake to call me GOD (prequel)  
> 탕탕탕 || Sober (side-story to Chapter 3)  
> One bullet (sequel)  
> ... and more!  
> 


End file.
